Lights, Camera, ACTION!
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Lucy was recently hired straight into the movie making business in the studio Fairy Tail. Although the blonde is new, she was a fan of the actor Natsu Dragneel from the start. What will happen now that she gets to work with him? "You IDIOT!" Gray yelled, bringing his fist down on Natsu's head at once. "Why'd you say 'shellfish' instead of SELFISH!"
1. Fairy Tail

**A/N: UGHHH I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES BUT I JUST CAN'T HELP IT! *sulks***

**Damn guys, I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories... And the ones i haven't updated in such a long fucking time.**

**Why, why, why do I get story ideas when I'm not even finished with, like, most of my stories :( **

**Just to reassure you, I will update Fairy Academy!, Gender Switch, and Amnesia Attack ALL AFTER I upload this. If i have time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! But of course you know that.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy woke up to the sound of her ringtone.

She groaned, still in bed, feeling half asleep. She knew her hair was a mess. Last night, she had to sleep late because of counting tickets for a movie. And because of that, she didn't even change into her pj's.

Lucy was new to this, but she had recently received an angry call demanding a refund after the buyer had accidentally bought ten tickets instead of three. She seriously did not know how that happened, and it had to take her two hours to reassure them it would be settled later.

What was her job? She was part of the movie making society. She was recently hired by Makarov, the director of Fairy Tail.

She listened to her phone ringing for a while, decided that it wasn't possible to not answer it, then raised an arm and picked up her phone.

"He—" Lucy barely said before the person interrupted.

"LU-CHAN!" The voice screamed at the other side of the telephone line so loud the blonde had to hold her phone about a foot away from her ear.

Lucy panicked slightly, thinking of that angry call.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STILL GOING TO BUG ME ABOUT THAT? IT'S FREAKING EIGHT IN THE MORNING AND I NEED TO GO TO WORK!" Lucy yelled into the phone.

"Lu-chan, what the hell!" The voice said again. Lucy then recognized it was her best friend and co-worker, Levy McGarden. "I didn't ask for anything!"

Lucy calmed down and took a few deep breaths after realizing this. "Oh, sorry, Levy-chan! Why'd you call?"

"Director wants us at our office 9:00 flat. And that means you have to be there before Erza gets pissed." Levy said.

"Master wants us there at nine?!" Lucy panicked. She quickly held her phone with her shoulder, and immediately started to brush her hair frantically.

"Lu-chan, don't tell me you just woke up!"

"Hey, I went to bed late last night! Let me put you on hold." Lucy snapped, pulling a pink plaid pleated skirt up and grabbing a long light pink turtleneck. She grabbed a beige jacket and pulled it on while grabbing another pink ribbon and placing it in her hair as a side ponytail.

She then brushed her teeth, said goodbye to Plue, her pet dog, grabbed her pink purse, and continued her conversation with Levy, who was waiting.

"So, are you there already?" Lucy asked her friend after she had hailed a cab and climbed in. She checked the time, which read 8:30. Good. It was a thirty minute drive to the studio.

"Just pulled up, actually." Levy responded. Lucy sighed. Her friend was always thirty minutes early.

"Okay, Levy, see you there!" Lucy said. "I'm almost at the studio, you can tell Erza I'll be there at nine, don't worry."

"Kay, Lu-chan. See ya!" Levy's voice said as she heard the _beep_ sound, signaling that she had hung up.

Meanwhile, Lucy sighed and closed her cell phone, placing it inside her purse. She drummed her fingers against her leg as the driver drove to the place.

Thirty minutes later, Lucy climbed out of the cab after paying the driver the money. She slammed the door shut and hurried to the building.

She pushed the doors to the studio open and trudged inside, noticing the green screen, cameras at every angle, and chairs surrounding the area. Lights were placed, angled towards the green screen.

Lucy noticed her friend Levy first, her light blue hair noticeable. Her back was facing her, but Lucy could tell she was wearing a leather jacket, and an orange skirt with leggings and brown boots.

Erza, Makarov's assistant, was at the director's chair, even though she was a worker. Her scarlet hair was down, and she was wearing a white collared long sleeved shirt with a checkboard in her hand. She wore a dark blue pleated skirt with dark brown heeled boots. Lucy could tell she was wearing her glasses.

It seemed as if they had just started filming. Lucy's job was to assist the studio in creating a movie with their famous actor Natsu Dragneel, even though she was new.

Even though he was world famous, he was the same age as all the workers there. They were all teenagers, except for the director himself, who was already a grandpa.

Why were they teenagers? Makarov felt that the workers all had potential and had hired every single one of them. Lucy personally didn't know why herself, but even with that they still had created the best movies.

The most famous actors were Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Jellal Fernandez. Lucy figured this because all of them were unique in their own weird way.

Anyway, as she noted before, they were setting the scene. Before Lucy knew that they were setting an action movie.

"AND... ACTION!" Erza yelled into the megaphone.

She watched as Natsu and Gray immediately jumped into the green space, Natsu donning a black cape with armor while Gray was wearing a red cape and royal clothing. A crown was placed on his raven colored hair. She decided that it was the king versus another knight as his opponent in battle.

What really struck her as strange was Natsu's noticeable pink hair that had truly defied gravity. She could still see his pink hair all the way across the studio.

Natsu drew a sword and pointed it to Gray. "You will meet your end here, King. All your shellfish needs are too much!"

"CUT!" Erza yelled. She jumped from the chair, looking agitated. Lucy quirked an eyebrow. This wouldn't end well, she could tell already. When Erza gets mad, shit gets real.

"You IDIOT!" Gray yelled, bringing his fist down on Natsu's head at once. "Why'd you say 'shellfish' instead of SELFISH?!"

"Well, I'm SORRY!" Natsu shot back as he punched Gray's stomach. Immediately a fight broke out between the two as punches and kicks were flying everywhere. Props flung out of the area. A crown whizzed past Lucy's ear.

"YOU TWO!" Erza yelled, her eyes glowing red. She joined in into the fray, but instantly beat up the two boys, leaving them passed out on the floor.

"They're dead." Levy sighed. She still didn't know that Lucy was behind her, so when the blonde poked her the bluenette jumped about two feet into the air.

"Lu-chan, you made it!" Levy squealed, hugging her. "I told Erza and she said it was fine. Oh look, Director's here."

As soon as she said those words, the director did indeed come into view. He was a short old man with white hair. He was wearing a director's hat and a simple brown jacket with beige pants. He had a microphone in his hand.

"ALL YA IDIOTS!" Makarov roared.

At once the whole studio became quiet. Even Natsu and Gray stayed silent, Erza crossing her arms in front of them.

A whole silence hung around until he grinned. "Keep up the great work! Natsu, Gray, stop fighting! You're ruining everything. Erza, good job. Jet, watch the lighting there... Good."

Pretty soon the studio was up and busy again. Lucy realized she was just standing there. She didn't notice anything until she felt a poke.

She whirled around to face a smiling Natsu Dragneel, who had injuries all over his body, but otherwise he looked okay.

"Natsu." Lucy said. He was still in his 'dark knight' costume. Just recently, Lucy had joined Fairy Tail, so she didn't know Natsu all that much except he was super famous. Levy was her first friend here, and Erza too.

But Lucy did remember watching one of his movies: _"The Battle of the Dragon Slayers," _where Natsu and Gajeel faced off two other actors Sting and Rogue in a heated battle, even though they were a part of a different studio, Sabertooth.

It was really epic. But now she was meeting him right now. She had to admit she was bit of a fan of him in the movie making world.

She felt her face heating up, but she quickly bit her tongue.

"So... You're Luigi, right?" Natsu said, cocking his head to the side. "Gramps told me you're new."

"Lucy," she corrected. "Yeah, I'm new. You're Natsu Dragneel, that actor."

"Yup!" Natsu grinned. "So, we're friends right?" He held out his hand and opened his eyes, which were onyx.

_Friends when we just met... _Lucy thought. She smiled. Was that possible? Natsu seemed very nice now, but badass in the movies.

"Lu-chan!" Levy's voice called. She turned to see her friend giving a thumbs up and winking. Lucy's face flushed, but she looked back to the actor, who still had his hand out.

"You smiled." He pointed out. He grinned. Lucy sighed, and kept her smile. She took Natsu's hand and shook it.

"Friends," she agreed.

And that was how her life had started out. A job for working with the movies. A job with the Fairy Tail studio.

A job with the actor, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized this took me three hours to type. So I might update the three stories i mentioned earlier tomorrow... But I'm not sure if tomorrow or Sunday because I'm going somewhere :(**

**And then I have school on Monday... Ughh**

**I was watching Naruto Shippuden. Why? I don't know either. Probably why it took me a while... Anyway!**

**Hope you liked this new story. And, you can also vote which story you guys want me to update next. It's on my profile. So far, Fairy Academy is leading with one vote.**

**So, thanks!**

**Now I have nine stories... Lol**

**-Choco :)**


	2. Wendy's Arrival

**A/N: Wassup y'all! It's pretty late and I'm updating... Nooo I'm having a lot of lack of sleep lately... :( **

**My hamster is driving me absolutely crazy though and i've been on youtube way to much... Teehee XD**

**Enjoy? Sorry if boring, I'm watching something right now and i get really distracted when I am doing two things at once. I don't even think this makes sense lol. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

It had been a week since Lucy had joined the Fairy Tail studio. Along the way there were obviously many obstacles and many stressful situations, but other than that it was alright.

Working with Natsu was also a bonus. She didn't have much to do, so she was the one usually at the sidelines giving actors props to set up the movie.

It was fun and worth it. Though except Gray one time accidentally stripped halfway through one scene, causing a riot because there definately wasn't supposed to be a half naked man running around town.

Erza got mad at that, and you can guess what happened next.

Today everyone was having a short break from doing their stuff. At that exact moment, Lucy had heard a chime coming from her phone. She dug it out of her bag and saw that it was a text from Levy.

_"Hey, Lu-chan! How about meeting me, Erza, and Mira at the cafè?"_

Lucy smiled. Having lunch with the four girls would be fun, after all.

She quickly texted back _"I'll be there!" _so that Levy knew she would be coming. She sighed and turned around, only to be staring into the onyx eyes of Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy almost forgot how to breathe. He had surprised her so much the fast few days exactly like this.

Today he was just wearing a black t-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. His scarf hung around his neck as always.

"Yo, Luigi!" Natsu grinned. "Ya going somewhere?"

"It's Lucy," Lucy said. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to meet Levy, Mira, and Erza somewhere."

"Cool!" Natsu said. "See you later then." He left, but halfway he turned. "My sister's going to be coming to the studio soon too, so be sure to be here! Bye Luce!"

_Luce? _No one ever called her that before...

He then jogged back to the green screen, where Gray was apparently talking to a blue haired girl—not Levy but Juvia, who had a major crush on Gray, which suspiciously appeared as obsession.

How obsessed? Juvia had a stuffed toy of him and stalked him constantly, giving Gray the creeps. Yeah, he knew too...

Lucy realized she was spacing out so she placed her phone back in her bag and left the studio, turning to the cafè, Fairy Glitter, next to it.

As she opened the doors she instantly found her fellow studio members inside, who appeared to be ordering drinks.

"—Is there anything else you would like to drink?" The waiter was asking.

"Actually, I do!" Lucy said in time, smiling apologetically. "I'll have a strawberry lemonade." The waiter smiled and nodded, putting the order down on the paper.

"Okay, I'll be back with the drinks in about five to ten minutes." the waiter said. She smiled as she tucked a hair beneath her ear as she left.

Levy smiled. "Glad you could make it, Lu-chan!"

Lucy returned the smile. "Thanks Levy-chan. I guess we do need a break once in a while. Acting is tiring."

"But it's worth it, no?" Erza said, brushing scarlet hair out of her face as she folded her hands neatly on the table.

"That's right!" Mira said cheerfully.

The four girls then proceeded to talk more about the studio, how their jobs were, etc. when Lucy realized something.

"Hey guys, Natsu told me his sister would be coming today." Lucy said, trying to imagine what Natsu's sister would look like.

The three girls gasped.

"Wendy is so adorable! She's coming today?" Mira asked, her blue eyes twinkling. "She's really such a dear, quite the opposite of Natsu, actually."

"Really?" Lucy said.

"Yup!" Levy said. Then she raised an eyebrow. "Lu-chan, he didn't tell us about this yet. I bet you're the first one he told! He must like you!"

Lucy immediately turned bright red at the thought. At the same moment, the waiter returned with their drinks, and the girls thanked her and ordered their meals.

The waiter then left, leaving a red-faced Lucy and three curious friends.

"Aw, you're blushing!" Mira squealed, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Lucy had to refrain from spitting out her strawberry lemonade. "I am not!" She quickly tried to think of something else to change the subject.

"So, what does Wendy look like?" Lucy asked.

The three girls looked at her, suddenly bursting into giggles.

"What?"

"Lucy, you can't change the subject just like that." Erza said quietly, twirling her straw in her drink, making the ice bump against the glass.

No one said anything for a while, and the waiter returned with their orders.

Lucy picked up her sandwich and took a bite out of it. It was actually pretty good. "Seriously guys, I don't have any feelings for Natsu."

"Are you sure?" Levy pried.

"Yup."

"Positive?" Erza asked.

"Totally."

"Really, super sure?" Mira tried.

"Never been surer!" Lucy said, closing her eyes as she bit into her sandwich again. Erza was eating a strawberry cake, while Levy was having soup and mira was having a yogurt parfait.

The three girls beside Lucy then smiled at each other as if they knew something the blonde didn't. Then they chatted some more as they finished up their meals, Levy paying for the bill which was 45J.

They then left Fairy Glitter, each of the girls deciding to head back to the studio to see Wendy.

"Do you think she'd be there already?" Levy asked as the girls walked to the studio.

Sure enough, there was a little blue haired girl with a white cat in front of the building. She was trying to open the doors, tugging on them with all her might.

Lucy, Mira, Levy, and Erza then watched as the little girl fell on her butt, landing with an "Oomph!" As her bags toppled over. She stooped down to pick them up, but not before seeing the four girls.

"Wendy-san!" Levy called to the blue haired girl, who's face was flushed with shyness and embarrasment.

"Levy-san, Erza-san, and Mira-san!" Wendy greeted the three girls and bowing politely to Lucy. "Have you seen Natsu-nii?"

So this was Natsu's sister. She was truly adorable.

"Hi Wendy!" Mira smiled down at the petite girl. "Big brother's inside. And..." She pushed the doors open for her, who Wendy appeared embarrassed more at this.

They each carried her baggage inside, even after Wendy tried to say she could carry them herself. She then ended up carrying her cat instead.

* * *

About everybody greeted Wendy when she had stepped in.

"Little Wendy's here!" Loke said cheerfully.

"Loke, that sounds really creepy when you say it like that." Gray supplied. He then turned around. "Where's that pink haired moron?"

"Wendy?" Natsu's voice then said. He poked his head from behind the green screen and grinned, waving at the girl. "Hi!"

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy said happily, rushing forward to give her brother a hug, while almost everyone "awwww-ed" at this.

After a while, Lucy introduced herself to the little girl. "I'm Lucy, and it's really nice to meet you, Wendy!"

She smiled in reply. "It's the same here too!" She then seemed to realize something. "Oh yeah, where's my cat?"

"What's your cat's name?" Lucy asked, thinking vaguely of the white cat from earlier.

"Her name is Carla." Wendy said. "I think she should be somewhere around here... Oh no, if I've lost her...!"

As if on cue, a white cat jumped into Wendy's arms. The girl squealed. "Carla!"

As she hugged the cat, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Wendy seemed so innocent, so quiet and shy, really the opposite of Natsu.

_Natsu..._ What did she still think of him? She really wasn't sure herself.

* * *

**A/N: When I wrote this, this did not make sense to me. Oops. Well, that was a sucky ending, but I feel half-asleep. **

**At least it's Friday today. **

**The song "22" by Taylor Swift is stuck in my head. I honestly don't know why. **

**I should go now, I'm falling asleep. And I'm hungry... Wtf?**

**-Choco :) **


	3. New Job!

**A/N: Yup, its been more than a week. I know I haven't updated some of my stories for forever... and others too. **

**But I want to udpate this one. Because I feel like it. And before I go to Floridaaaaaa! ****Okay, let's get to the point. Your guy's reviews were nice and fun to read! Thaaaaank youuuuuuuu :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy. And sorry if its cruddy, I'm really distracted at the moment.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy sighed as she popped a breath mint in her mouth.

It was about... A month when Wendy had came. She had told her that she would be staying here in Fairy Tail with her brother, which Lucy was happy about. Wendy was really cute/adorable to her.

Lucy's relationship with Natsu to her was slowly developing. When she meant slowly, she meant reaaally slowly. One reason was because Natsu's a 'world famous actor.' Another reason was because Lucy was purposely avoiding him.

Mainly because of her friends. And mostly Levy too.

Lucy knew that she liked Natsu, maybe even more than a famous actor. Just maaybe. She wasn't positive yet. And for the record, there were much more important things in life than finding a suitable boyfriend.

But that's _not _what Levy thought. The bluenette believed that Lucy and Natsu were a 'match made in heaven' and that they should start going out. And of course, that started rumors throughout the whole studio.

Thanks Levy.

Right now, Lucy was sitting down, twirling a prop with her finger while eating breath mints for no reason. Natsu and Erza were doing a battle scene, but apparently it didn't go out as planned.

The director of this movie, aka Jet, was yelling "Take twenty!" slamming the filming thing shut. Immediately the lights dimmed a bit and everybody became extremely quiet to listen.

Lucy stopped twirling the prop in her hand and set it down in the table in front of her. She blinked and stared straight at the green screen, which had rocks and boulders.

This movie was about the ancient Roman times, and they were heading to a battle, so both Erza and Natsu were wearing armor. And everyone else in the scene was too.

Erza walked into the green screen, her red cape flowing behind her. She then turned to an abrupt stop and glanced at Natsu, who was holding a shield and a spear behind her.

"This war is very important. I expect everyone to at least come back alive. Remember what I have trained you. We will follow the plan as told. Let's go." Erza said, fixing her helmet which was sitting on her head.

Immediately they marched forwards into the scene where Erza was supposed to meet Gray to start the battle. Gray was wearing the same attire what Erza was wearing, but he was on the opposing side.

"We will take back what is ours!" Gray yelled.

"Not if we can handle it." Erza said back, staring defiantly into his eyes. "CHARGE!"

And the two of them started forwards, Erza thrusting her sword at Gray's stomach. The dark haired teen sidestepped out of the way and blocked the sword, sending it flying.

But instead of it flying into the ground, the handle hit Natsu straight into the face when he was battling Jellal. Immediately he yelped and tripped over his cape, which resulted into Natsu's spear (thank goodness it was fake) hitting Jellal's chest. The pinkette then stepped on Jellal's foot by accident, leaving him to yell in pain.

They were pretty hard hits. Natsu stayed on the ground, apparently unconsious, while Jellal was hopping on one foot yelling curses out in pain. Both Erza and Gray stared, bewildered, as unfortunately then a boulder was thrown at them, hitting their heads.

"CUT!" Jet yelled as immediately people rushed forward to the incident.

"This will be take twenty-one if I can't do anything to fix it..." Master groaned. He put his mic down as he grabbed his bottle of water and started to drink it, sighing and shaking his head.

"Damn, that was pretty dangerous though! Are they okay?" Lucy immediately said, her eyes wide in shock. She glanced at Jellal, who had sat down and had Wendy treating his injured foot.

Someone put Natsu on a mat since he was unconsious. Surprisingly Gray and Erza had survived the boulder attack because of their helmets. They were now running around looking for the first aid kit.

"He's sprained his ankle." Wendy frowned, staring at Jellal's foot. Erza gave her the first aid kit while Wendy pulled out the bandages. She told Jellal to take off his shoe and sock so she could put the bandage on it.

She began wrapping his ankle while Jellal was wincing at every move. Lucy caught him muttering not so nice words about a certain pink haired teen. Wonder who that was?

When Wendy had finished wrapping his ankle, Jellal pressed it on the ground and relaxed. "Oh, thanks Wendy. It doesn't hurt as much now."

"Doesn't he need crutches?" Erza asked, an eyebrow raised in curiousity.

"Um... Maybe he can sit down and wait!" Wendy suggested, smiling. "Because... I don't have crutches with me and I don't think the first aid kit has some either..." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm... Sorry..."

"Don't be!" Lucy comforted the younger girl. "At least you helped him."

Wendy looked into the blonde's eyes and blinked twice before wiping her tears away. She put on a determined face. "Okay!"

Erza sent someone to go to the hospital for some crutches after that. But most importantly, they needed someone new to replace Jellal.

But everybody had their own jobs to do, and Master was struggling to find someone to replace the teen.

Jellal had protested a couple of times that he could still be an actor, but Erza pointed out that he couldn't just go waddling around holding crutches during a movie.

She had a point there.

Then, a lightbulb seemed to go off in Master's head. "LUCY!"

In response, the blonde jumped in the air with surprise, her eyes widened at the sudden action. "Y-yes?"

"I want you to replace Jellal." Master said simply.

"EHHH?!" Lucy yelled in shock, squeezing her water bottle with such force the water burst out of it. Her mouth remained wide open.

"Yep! You're still a newbie anyway, but I think you'll get to act as well as you did your previous position! Which is, helping with the props, no?" Master said, beaming. "Well, that takes care of it. You two can switch positions. That'll do!"

Jellal and Lucy exchanged bewildered glances, but Jellal was the first to speak.

"She looks like she has the spunk to pull it off, actually." Jellal smiled a bit as he looked back at Lucy, who was still dazed.

"I agree." Erza said, her arms crossed. "I wouldn't want any more injuries to occur."

"Yay Lu-chan!" Levy squealed, hugging the blonde tightly. Lucy managed a smile as Wendy also did the same.

Pretty soon everyone was congratulating her on the position and shaking her hand or hugging her. Jellal on the other hand, was handed crutches. He balanced on them and sighed.

Lucy then felt a tap on her shoulder. And when she turned around, she saw Natsu grinning down at her.

_Oh... _Lucy started to back away nervously from the pinkette, who had quirked up an eyebrow when he saw her doing so.

"Luce? What are you doing, backing away from me?" Natsu said, confused. He took a step forwards as the blonde silently cursed herself.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, worried.

"Natsu—" Lucy started, but Natsu placed a hand on her head as he pat it.

Lucy stared at his sudden movement. She was aware that she was blushing. Her face felt really warm as Natsu continued to pet her head.

When he stopped, Lucy blinked twice. "Um..."

"Hey, good job!" Natsu said, still smiling. "Maybe we'll be able to actually act a scene together, right? You really seem like a good person Luce. I hope we can be best friends one day!"

Lucy immediately stared back at him, her mouth still wide open with shock/surprise/embarrassment. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why so shy?" Natsu grinned. "It's just me so you can be yourself! We're nakama after all, right?"

Lucy then felt a smile come on her face as she slowly smiled back at the pinkette, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh Lu-chann~" A familiar singsong voice alerted the blonde. As she whirled around, Lucy caught a glimpse of Levy giggling at her behind one of the stage lights.

Lucy immediately turned a shade of dark red.

"LEVY-CHAN!" She stormed over to where the bluenette was, but Levy had ran off, laughing. The blonde ran after her, leaving Natsu.

The pinkette scratched his head in confusion at the sudden scene. He then grinned as he shook his head.

"Luce sure is weird..."

* * *

**A/N: See, i put NaLu. And a sprinkle of Jerza. Nalu & Jerza FTW! ****Like it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews! :) **

**That sounds like a commercial ad. ****Anyway... THANKS FOR READING! You guys are awesome :) **

**-Choco x) **


End file.
